Звезда Смерти I/Канон
*Скариф[http://bookmanager.com/tbm/?q=h.reports.iv&eisbn=jiu6sYIgU6hikaACKYVCLw Star Wars: Rogue One Mini Build preview] *Явин |орбита= |hideu= |роль=*боевая станция, способная уничтожать планеты |эра= |принадлежность=*Конфедерация независимых систем *Галактическая Империя |сконструирована=В период Войн клоновЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов |замечена= |разрушена=Во время битвы при Явине |списана= |посл замечена= |битвы=*Катастрофа *Освобождение принцессы Леи *Битва при Явине |собственность= |члены экип= |капитаны=Гранд-мофф Таркин |жители= |интересное=Бар «Звезды Смерти»Отголоски: Долг жизни *Тюремный уровень *Экваториальная траншея''Star Wars'': Card Trader *Уплотнитель мусора 3263827 *Срединная полусферная траншея *Полярная траншея |службы= |секторы= }} Звезда Смерти (платформа DS-1) ( ), также известная как Звезда Смерти I и Первая Звезда Смерти, называемая на ранних этапах конструирования Абсолютным оружием ( ) — мобильная космическая боевая станция размером с луну, построенная Галактической Империей. Она была создана для стрельбы мощным одиночным суперлазером, питаемым огромными кайбер-кристаллами, и являлась главной ценностью Императора, Вейдера и непосредственного руководителя станции — гранд-моффа Уилхаффа Таркина, который использовал её для продвижения своей милитаристской философии, получивший название Доктрина Таркина. Самые ранние планы по созданию мобильной боевой станции восходили к древним ситхам, жившим тысячи лет назад. По прошествии тысячи лет, этим планам суждено было осуществиться, когда перед разгоранием Войн клонов, джеонозийцы, совместно с графом Дуку и Конфедерацией независимых систем, в тайне разработали Абсолютное оружие. После поражения Конфедерации, строительство Звезды Смерти продолжила новообразовавшаяся Империя. Строительство станции велось на орбите Джеонозиса, при поддержке сложной сети баз снабжения и надзором со стороны Таркина, затем вице-адмирала Додда Рансита и, в конечном итоге, вновь Таркина. Станция, создание которой заняло больше времени чем ожидалось, на конечной стадии строительства покинула орбиту Джеонозиса и была перемещена к Скарифу[http://bookmanager.com/tbm/?q=h.reports.iv&eisbn=jiu6sYIgU6hikaACKYVCLw Star Wars: Rogue One Mini Build preview on Book Manager] где проводилась финальная доработка станции. В этот период обеспечение безопасности станции было доверено директору Орсону Креннику и его штурмовикам смерти. . Когда Альянс за восстановление Республики узнал о существовании станции, с целью выкрасть чертежи оружия была направлена группа бойцов, в которую входила Джин Эрсо, так как руководство Восстания понимало, что от этого зависти весь ход борьбы Альянс и Империи. В конечном итоге чертежи были украдены и переданы на борт альдераанского корабля принцессы Леи Органы «Тантив IV», однако вскоре она была схвачена и доставлена на Звезду Смерти, где стала свидетелем демонстрации возможностей боевой станции, уничтожившей её родную планету. После того как Органа была спасена с Звезды Смерти, она доставила чертежи на базу Повстанцев на Явине 4, благодаря чему Альянс смог силами небольшой эскадрильи звёздных истребителей уничтожить грозное оружие Империи. Решающий выстрел сделал чувствительный к Силе пилот-повстанец Люк Скайуокер. С уничтожением Звезды Смерти военные силы Империи значительно ослабли, а Повстанцы, воспользовавшись моментом, ещё активнее вступили в борьбу с Империей. Эти действия Повстанцев вынудили руководство Империи построить вторую «Звезду Смерти». Десятилетия спустя государство-приемник Империи, Первый орден, создало базу «Старкиллер» — грандиозных размеров супероружие, ставшее эволюцией развития идей проекта «Звезда Смерти» старой Империи. Описание Конструкция Внешне станция представляла собой сферу с большим круглым углублением в её северном полушарии, являвшимся излучателем суперлазера. Размер Звезды Смерти был настолько огромным, что с первого взгляда её можно было принять за небольшую луну. На экваторе станции находились посадочные доки различных размеров и вместимости, каждый из которых был оборудован мощным излучателем притягивающего луча и защищён турболазерными турелями. Диаметр боевой станция составлял более 120 километров и она имела 357 внутренних уровней. Из-за столь внушительных размеров станция имела сильное гравитационное поле, из-за чего пилотам TIE истребителей приходилось учитывать это фактор при настройке двигатели своих кораблей, так как взлёт со станции больше напоминал действия, характерный при взлёте в планетарной атмосфере, чем с космической станции. Крупные корабли, такие как звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский», также могли осуществлять посадку в доках станции, при этом внутренняя атмосфера, при открытых створках ангара, удерживалась при помощи магнитных затворов, препятствовавших вытягиванию её в космический вакуум. Корпус станции был изготовлен из кваданиевыих пластин. Предназначенная для полностью автономного функционирования, Звезда Смерти была создана более комфортабельной, чем большинство других объектов вооружённых сил Империи. На станции была лучше еда, имелись зоны отдыха, кантины с последними моделями дроидов-барменов и магазины с большим выбором дорогих угощений и предметов роскоши. На ранних стадиях строительства проектировщиками было заложено размещение на станции порядка трёхсот тысяч человек личного состава, однако, в конечно итоге, станция стала домом для более чем 300000 членов военного персонала и двух миллионов человек обслуживающего. Кроме того, несмотря на наличие общих бараков, имелось достаточное количество личных кают, получить которую мог рассчитывать каждый, отбывший на станции от трех до шести месяцев. В штабном отсеке находились персональные места для Таркина и других старших офицеров, конференц-зал с круглым столом и ГолоНет проектор, который использовался и для связи, и для просмотра баз данных. Тюремный блок станции, несмотря на то, что был довольно обширным, не предназначался для длительного содержания заключённых. В основном он использовался для временного содержания пленников и проведения допросов, после чего их доставляли в планетарные тюрьмы или казнили. Вооружение и оборонительные системы и BTL-A4 Альянса.]] Основным орудием Звезды Смерти являлся её суперлазер — оружие, питавшееся от реактора гиперматерии, создавало лазерные лучи, фокусировавшиеся гигантскими кайбер-кристаллами которые, объединённые в один, вместе обладали огневой мощью, достаточной для уничтожения целой планеты. Однако, несмотря на впечатляющие размеры и разрушительную мощь, суперлазер мог осуществить лишь один выстрел и только по фиксированной цели, после чего была необходима перезарядка в течении 24 часов, прежде чем осуществить следующий выстрел. В дополнение к суперлазеру, на поверхности Звезды Смерти размещались 15000 турболазерных батарей и 768 установок притягивающего луча. Будучи оборонительным щитом станции, они были рассчитаны на противодействие крупным кораблям флота нападения и не предназначены для противодействие небольшим звёздным истребителям. Комплектация На боевой станции размещалось множество звёздных истребителей TIE/LN, которые патрулировали пространство вокруг неё. Источник питания Источником питания станции являлись несколько реакторов гиперматерии. История Истоки Чертежи станции размером с луну были разработаны оружейниками джеонозийцами для лордов ситхов Дарта Сидиуса и Дарта Тирануса, в последние десятилетия Галактической Республики. Конструкция станции, в основе которой лежала структура суперлазера, состоящего из нескольких, радиально расположенных кайбер-кристаллов, была основана на технологии, разработанной древними ситхами. Спустя десять лет после вторжения на Набу, Тиранус возглавил Конфедерацию независимых систем, сепаратистское движение, находящегося на грани войны с Республикой. В тот же год новообразованная армия Республики, состоявшая из солдат-клонов, получила боевое крещение на Джеонозисе, и это столкновение сил Республики и Конфедерации положило начало Войн клонов. Однако, на самом деле, конфликт был спровоцирован Сидиусом, который тайно руководил каждой из сторон: сам он стоял во главе Республики, скрываясь под личиной Верховного Канцлера Палпатина, в то время как его аколит, Тиранус, возглавлял Конфедерацию как граф Дуку. Когда клоны вторглись на Джеонозис, лидер джеонозийцев — Поггль Меньший — передал наработки своего "Абсолютного оружия" на хранение Дуку, не зная о его альтер эго и связи с Сидиусом. В годы войны строительство Абсолютного оружия происходило на орбите Джеонозиса. Кайбер-кристаллы для суперлазера собирали по всей галактике. Один из них Альянс сепаратистов потерял ближе к концу Войн клонов, когда мастер-джедай Оби-ван Кеноби и рыцарь-джедай Энакин Скайуокер провели диверсию на планете Внешнего Кольца Утапау. В конечном итоге, трёхлетний конфликт подошёл к концу, и к тому моменту строители боевой станции практически завершили сборку каркаса. После завершения войны, Дарт Сидиус избавился от своих марионеток в правительстве Конфедерации, включая своего собственного ученика, и провозгласил рождение новой, авторитарной Галактической Империи, объявив себя Императором. Новоиспечёная Империя немедленно ассигновала проект Абсолютного оружия, и руководить его строительством был назначен адмирал Уилхафф Таркин. Доступ к Джеонозису был ограничен узким кругом имперских учёных и инженеров, и даже среди верхушки правления Империи о проекте знали лишь немногие. Тиаан Джерджеррод, архитектор и проектировщик звёздных кораблей с планеты Тиннел IV, был назначен для помощи в строительстве мегаоружия.Возвращение джедая: Опасайся мощи Тёмной стороны!'' Несмотря на продвижения в работе над проектом, не все задействованные в нём имперцы верили в его успех, а многие из противников называли его не более чем "глупость Таркина." Генерал Джулия Шейл была одной из многих, кто был против строительства, однако её мнение, как и мнение других несогласных, не воспринимались всерьёз в последующие годы возвеличивания проекта.Отголоски Строительство Несмотря на то, что многие проектировщики звёздных кораблей и инженеры пытались приписать себе строительство станции размером с луну, никто, кроме Императора, не знал полную историю создания проекта. Из-за этого среди высших чинов Империи ходили слухи, что оружие Конфедерации было спроектировано джеонозийцами из колонии-улья эрцгерцога Поггля Меньшего, однако достоверность их была под вопросом. При этом некоторые, исходя из факта, что работы над корпусом и фокусирующим блюдцем лазера начались до окончания Войн клонов, отмечали, что чертежи станции должны были попасть в руки Республики непосредственно перед началом войны. Само же строительство «Звезды Смерти» на протяжении нескольких лет велось на орбите Джеонозиса в атмосфере строжайшей секретности. Империя использовала конструкционные модули, на которых,чтобы ускорить завершение проект, использовался рабских труд вуки и представителей других рас. Некоторые производства, как те, что размещались на Риосе, были реквизированы Империей, а их рабочие были вынуждены работать на приделе своих сил, производя детали для боевой станции.Кровные узы Большинство строительных работ на станции производилось в условиях пониженной гравитации, в то время как всенаправленые ускорители обеспечивали стандартную гравитацию в большом помещении у поверхности станции, которое позже стало штабным отсеком. Эпицентр стройки был заполнен строительными дроидами, а защиту станции обеспечивали четыре звёздных разрушителя и дважды большее количество фрегатов, неподвижно парящих на орбите планеты. По прошествии пяти лет, с того момента, как Империя переняла строительство станции, единственной металлический конструкцией был каркас с кратером фокусирующей линзы суперлазера в северном полушарии, и после того, как были установлены некоторые компоненты гипердвигателя, станция была готова к перемещению. Отчасти чтобы защитить станцию, а также для создания дополнительных пунктов выгрузки, чтобы максимально исключить возможность выслеживания конечного пункта назначения материалов, было создано несколько форпостов, таких как станция «Пустота» и станция «Оплот», последняя из которых являлась сортировочной станцией, для дальнейшей переправки запасов на Джеонозис. Эти станции находились под надзором базы «Страж», которая представляла из себя небольшой гарнизон, где базировались звёздные разрушители типа «Победа». Управление этим тайным проектом было поручено вице-адмиралу Додду Ранситу, однако затем он был смещён, и на его место назначили Уилхаффа Таркина, которого Палпатин таким образом пытался оградить от политического преследования за Антаранское зверство. Таким образом, за три года Таркинского правления базой «Страж» и сотнями снабженческих и сторожевых форпостов, возведённых для поддержки станции, они погрязли в бюрократической неэффективности и запутанности. Появилось множество проблем и с снабжением и организацией работ. Поставки материалов из исследованных участков часто откладывались, а разработка астероидов над Джеанозизом оказалась нецелесообразной, также накапливалось разочарование и неудовлетворённость среди прикреплённых к проекту инженеров и учёных, вызванное постоянными срывами сроков строительства, а нападения на направлявшиеся к станции конвои лишь усиливали творившийся административный кошмар. Добавляла сложностей и имперская политика, согласно которой ни один руководитель на многочисленных базах снабжения, будь то мофф, адмирал или генерал, не должен был иметь полный доступ к информации о поставках, планировании или ходе строительства, результатом чего стала ситуация, когда никто не нёс ответственность за проект, не считая лично Императора, чьи визиты были редки и нерегулярны. При этом секретность проект не была безупречной. Необходимость в огромном количестве поставщиков и тот факт, что тем или иным образом в проекты были задействованы десятки миллионов существ по всей галактике, а также колоссальные размеры самой станции, значительно осложняли попытки скрыть факт её строительства. Имперскому бюро безопасности и Разведывательному управлению флота приходилось регулярно пресекать распространение слухов и подавлять утечки информации. Более того, бывшие служащие Республики, разочаровавшиеся в проекте, начали покидать стройку с такой регулярностью, что КОМПОНОП пришлось составить список наиболее разыскиваемых пропавший учёных и специалистов, имевших наивысший уровень допуска. После того как ячейка повстанцев, возглавляемая бывшим оперативником республиканской разведки Берчем Теллером, напала на на базу «Страж», операцию по их поимке возглавили комендант базы Таркин и лорд Вейдер. Позже эта же ячейка угнала личный корабль Таркина, «Острие погибели», и на нём напала на конвой, перевозивший припасы для проекта «Звезда Смерти». Но во время атаки корабль повстанцев был сбит, а сами они взяты в плен. В ходе расследования раскрылся внутренний заговор, с участием бывшего командующего базы Рансита, который был казнён вместе с устроившими нападении мятежниками. Тем не менее, из-за этих событий многие в галактике узнали о масштабной стройке Империи у Джеонозиса, но лишь единицы знали, что именно там сооружалось. За действия при уничтожении повстанческой ячейки Берча Теллера Император присвоил Таркину нововведённое звание гранд-моффа, передав под его контроль все Внешние территории, а так же назначив его ответственным за весь проект боевой станции. Спустя примерно две недели после назначения на новую должность, Такркин посетил станцию, чтобы лично проконтролировать испытание только что установленных субсветовых двигатаелей. Во время испытаний Звезда Смерти смогла развить скорость, превышавшую скорость вращения Джеонозиса. За то время, что станция находилась в стадии строительства, многочисленные нападения на транспортные конвои Империи, перевозившие материалы, необходимые для её строительства, не раз становились причинами задержек строительства. Так, после нападения группы повстанцев с Лотала на конвой, перевозивший кайбер-кристалл, произошедшего за пять лет до битвы при Явине, это сильно замедлило строительство станции. Спустя какое-то время после этого нападения станция была перемещена с орбиты Джеонозиса на другую базу. При этом, чтобы сохранить строительство в секрете, вся раса джеонозийцев была уничтожена.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 4: Вейдер, часть 4 За три года до битвы при Явине один из оставшихся на орбите Джеонозиса строительных модулей, применявшихся при строительстве боевой станции, был использован агентом ИББ Каллусом, для засады на ту же группу повстанцев, что была ответственна за уничтожение кайбер-кристала, но на этот раз, их целью было выяснить, что именно Империи возводила на орбите планеты. Но и в этот раз попытка Империи захватить повстанцев не увенчалась успехом. В какой-то период, станция была перемещена на орбиту Скарифа, где ответственным за обеспечение безопасности проекта «Звезда Смерти» был директор Орсон Кренник, поддерживавший порядок при помощи сформированного им лично от своего лично отделения штурмовиков смерти. Завершение и демонстрация Огромный строительный проект был завершён спустя двадцать лет после начала строительства, и был переименован в «Звезду Смерти». Пилоты Имперского флота и военный персонал были назначены для прохождения службы на станции незадолго до того, как было публично объявлено о её существовании, тем не менее, даже после этого с неё не был снят гриф секретности. Вскоре после того, как Альянс за восстановление Республики перехватил шифрованное сообщение от учёного Галена Эрсо, в котором сообщалось о скором испытании мощнейшего оружия, был сформирована группа повстанцев, целью которой была кража, как позже выяснилось, чертежей Звёзды Смерти.ROGUE ONE: A STAR WARS STORY – Official International Trailer #1 (2016) Sci-Fi Movie HD Успешно выполнив миссию, агенты Альянса передали краденые чертежи на корабль симпатизировавшего повстанцам имперского сенатора принцессы Леи Органы с Альдераана. Этот корабль был захвачен силами Империи во главе с Дартом Вейдером над удалённой планетой Татуин. Однако Органе удалось передать технические данные Звезды Смерти Восстанию через дроида R2-D2. Высокопоставленную пленницу поместили в тюремный блок на Звезде Смерти, где её подвергли допросу в надежде узнать местоположение тайной базы повстанцев. Заметив, что Органа стойко переносит имперские методы допроса, Таркин предложил попробовать иной способ - устрашение. Рассчитывая таким образом выяснить местонахождение базы повстанцев, Таркин пригрозил органе что проверит действие основного орудия станции, уничтожив её родную планету. В страхе за судьбу своего дома, принцесса всё же соврала и назвала другую планету в качестве базы Восстания, но Таркин всё равно отдал приказа открыть огонь по Альдераану, чтобы продемонстрировать галактике какой мощью обладает Империя. За считанные мгновения Звезда Смерти уничтожила Альдераан, не оставив ни одного выжившего. Сразу же после уничтожения планеты, звёздный разрушитель «Опустошитель» под командованием Кассио Тагге покинул станцию и, с небольшим отрядом войск Импери на борту, отправился на Дантуин, что расследовать показания Леи. Прибыв в указанную её систему, он обнаруж, что база была давно заброшена. Раскрыв лож сенатора Таркин и Вейдер изменивли тактику, решив, что полезнее было позволить Органе сбежать вместе с группой преступников, и проследить за ними. Таким образом Империя обнаружила базу повстанцев. Уничтожение Уилхафф Таркин рассматривает план битвы на командном мостике Звезды Смерти.]] Звезда Смерти последовала за Органой и её союзниками в систему Явин, где на Явине IV находилась баз повстанцев. В это время повстанцы, проанализировав технические данные Звезды Смерти, хранившиеся в памяти R2-D2, смогли определит слабое местов структуре станции подготовить свои звёздные истребители к отчаянной атаке на боевую станцию до того, как она смогла бы нанести удар по Явину 4. По плану, представленным тактиком Альянса Яном Додонной, истребители должны были попасть протонной торпедой в небольшое вентиляционное отверстие, ведущее к ядру главного реактора станции, взрыв которого должен был её уничтожить. Такая тактика была единственным возможным вариантом из-за просчёта при проектировании обороны станции, которая была рассчитана на противодействие крупномасштабной атаке, поэтому небольшое вентиляционное отверстие имело относительно слабую защиту. Поначалу, истребители Альянса имели преимущество, малые размеры и манёвренность позволяли им избегать прицельного огня турболазеров, однако, после появления на поле боя множества звёздных истребителей TIE/LN, которым командовал лично лорд Вейдер, на своём TIE Усовершенствованный x1, повстанцы понесли огромные потери. Но одному истребителю всё же удалось выполнить миссию. Парень с Татуина, Люк Скайуокер, на звёздном истребителе T-65B «X-wing», смог попасть двумя протонными торпедами в вентиляционное отверстие шахты реактора. Попадание торпед вызвало взрывную реакцию, которая уничтожила самое грозное оружие Империи. В единый момент, тысячи информационных потоков с Звезды Смерти прервались. Хаос, вызванный неизвестностью, обуял галактику за считанные часы после уничтожения станции. По всей галактике начали расползаться многочисленные слухи о крупнейшем поражении Империи. В это же время, пилот Сиена Ри и Берисс Сай были направлены в систему Явин на крейсере типа «Гозанти», чтобы подтвердить худшие опасения Империи и подобрать лорда Вейдера, оказавшегося в ловушке, внутри своего подбитого истребителя. Повстанцы же, после короткой церемонии награждения, без промедления приступили к эвакуации базы, чтобы избежать неминуемого ответного удара Империи, послу уничтожения её станции.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 1 Наследие «Звезда Смерти» вошла в историю как основной символ имперской мощи и главный аргумент в пользу бесчеловечности режима. Галактика разделилась на тех, кто восхищался этим оружием, и тех, кто боялся, ненавидел и пресекал любые возможные попытки его воссоздать. Так, через 30 лет после битвы при Эндоре Первый орден, провозгласивший себя наследником Империи, создал новое супероружие - базу «Старкиллер», вдохновляясь образом предшественницы. Сопротивление - организация, стоящая на страже новой доминирующей фракции - Новой Республики, разгромила эту планетарную базу, но слишком поздно: «Старкиллер» успел сделать один выстрел, уничтожив республиканскую столицу.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы Появления *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *''Tarkin'' *''Star Wars: Story Before The Force Awakens'' *''Изгой-один'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I'' * *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны 5: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 5'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы'' Источники * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны в 100 сценах'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * ; images #3, 4, 5 * * * * * * ; images #5, 10, 13, 14 * * Примечания и сноски